Book Club
by queen-bess-mccord
Summary: Henry and Elizabeth find a new hobby. Smut.


**A/N:** Well...the season premiere was too much and I couldn't resist writing a smut. It's my second smut piece and I'm not really good with writing it yet so please be gentle with me. :') That aside, I hope you guys enjoy this! And as always, leave a review! I live on your lovely comments x

* * *

"Working on it," Henry smiled, gazing lovingly at his wife's exhausted form beside him.

Slowly, he lowered himself and planted a firm, gentle kiss on her mouth as he wrapped a strong arm around her.

"No, no, no…" she protested, but words soon failed her and quickly turned into moans, her mind unable to form a single coherent thought. It was hard to resist her sweet husband, even if she was drained from work. His tongue briefly slipped past her lips before he drew away.

"You still interested in getting a hobby?" More kisses.

The feeling of his body flush against her drove all traces of sleepiness from her system, replaced by familiar anticipation swirling in her stomach. "This is not a hobby," she retorted weakly, her voice giving her away. Who was she kidding?

He tenderly stroked her face and with another kiss, he traveled downwards, pulling her closer to him. "It is if you're doing it right..." Tugging her shirt up, he pressed his mouth to her abdomen, gliding his tongue over her flat abs and biting gently into her skin, marking her as _his_. She giggled at the ticklish sensations and arched into him, holding his head in place as he continued to work over any area he could reach.

Her heart picked up its pace when his fingers toyed with the waistband of her skirt. In one swift motion, the black fabric laid abandoned on the floor. Nothing else occupied her thoughts other than the overwhelming desire to have her husband inside of her.

"H-Henry…" she breathed shakily, tightly grasping the sheets in her hands as she gave in to his touch.

He took a moment to watch her, her chest rising and falling quickly before he continued exploring her body, drawing sounds from her lips that were music to his ears. His heart swelled knowing that only he could do this to her, unravel her until she begged and pleaded him for more.

She whimpered when he came close to her centre, his warm breath fanning across her inner thighs. His body pinned her legs under him, rendering her immobile and preventing her from squirming too much even as she struggled to seek the friction she so desperately needed. Gently, he pressed two fingers against the thin lace, feeling the wetness pooling between her legs. A gasp fell from her lips when she felt pressure where she needed him most. His hands worked nimbly to pull her underwear off, leaving her exposed to him.

He inhaled and took in her scent, a low growl building at the back of his throat. "Babe, you're so wet…"

"Only f-for you, baby," she panted, "I'm wet for _you_."

He groaned; she was irresistible. Positioning himself, he parted her folds in a quick swipe of his tongue, moaning as he tasted her. She squealed, then bit down on her lip in an effort to stay quiet. Her hips bucked into him as his mouth closed over her clit and sucked on the sensitive bud, eliciting a scream, soon muffled by the pillows that surrounded her.

He continued his ministrations, inserting two fingers as he continued to work her body like an instrument only he knew how to play. Gradually, he increased his speed, watching her reactions as he moved in and out of her. Her eyes closed in pleasure and her form writhed under him, her strangled cries reverberating through the room. When she was close, he added a third finger, stretching her deliciously. He expertly twisted and curled them, making sure he hit her spot every time while his tongue continued pleasuring her.

The dizzy combination eventually drove her over the edge, her body trembling beneath his as she screamed his name. He eased himself out of her and licked his fingers clean before kissing her tenderly. She hummed against his mouth when she tasted herself, her hands reaching to wrap around his neck and pull him closer.

They broke apart when the need for air made itself known. "Still want to sleep?" he teased, sweeping away a sweaty strand of hair from her face.

"Shut up and fuck me." She brought his face to hers again, their lips dancing in a practiced rhythm. Instinctively, she arched into him, craving physical contact. He responded similarly as his hands snaked up her waist, moving tantalizingly slowly across the planes of her body before landing on her chest under her blouse. A gasp escaped her swollen lips.

"You are way too covered up for my liking," he murmured.

"I could say the same for you."

It wasn't long before the rest of their clothes landed in some corner of their room, immediately forgotten. His hands felt hot against her skin as he rubbed her sides and a palm came to rest on her breast. She quietly protested when he moved away from her lips and couldn't help the following yelp when he pinched a hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He peppered a trail of kisses down her jaw to her neck, making her shiver.

"Have I mentioned how I love your new hair?" he whispered against her skin.

She gulped audibly, unable to reply her husband as he pressed his hips into hers, still sensitive from the previous orgasm. Her breaths grew ragged again.

"It looks beautiful on you," he continued, "and it lets me do this." Gently, he bit the sensitive spot behind her ear, causing her to squeal before his tongue darted out to soothe it. Wandering down, he paid vast attention to her breasts, licking and sucking at her sensitive peaks. He pulled back to stare at her, skin flushed and glistening in a thin sheen of sweat.

"Henry Patrick McCord, if you don't start screwing me now, you can forget about any new hobby," she mumbled, her voice hoarse and wanton.

He chuckled, the sound a warm and throaty one. Without further hesitation, he reached for his erection and pushed into her, penetrating her completely. They both groaned in relief, their bodies finally intimately connected. Leaning in, his lips found hers again as they started moving. His hand traveled towards hers, intertwining their fingers and holding it beside her head. She hitched her legs around his waist, her heels digging into his back while he pounded into her, the ache in her loins a welcome sensation.

His movements grew sloppy and erratic as he neared his release, having held on for way too long, but noticed that she still had a bit to go before she climaxed. Mustering all the control he could, he pulled out of her, leaving her pleading for more.

"Fuck…god, I'm so clー," she mewled, frustrated. She barely finished her sentence before he pushed in again, fully sheathed within her now, the resulting screech making him chuckle. He wasn't going to last much longer, so he begun moving again, every sound of flesh smacking against flesh filling the room.

He knew she was close when he heard her whimpering into his shoulder, muttering unintelligible words. She clumsily reached a hand between them to rub herself, gradually increasing the pressure as their bodies continued the frantic dance.

"Come with me," he ordered.

Crying out each other's names, they climaxed together, staying within their embrace as they rode their orgasms out. Once they had calmed down, he rolled off of her and pulled her along so she draped over his body.

Regaining their breaths, she asked, "Is this what you meant about slaying me at book club?"

"Maybe…more like a," he paused, pondering for a moment, "dining club."

Blood rushed to her cheeks as she smacked him playfully. "So not funny," she said sternly, before breaking out in laughter herself.

"I'm really gonna miss Ali. Can you believe it, she's all grown up now!" she sighed, turning to bury her face in his neck. "How did we even survive sending Stevie to college…"

He rubbed her arm soothingly. "Ali's smart, she'll be okay. And if you really want to, we can always visit her. She's only an hour away after all."

She pulled away to look at him, her eyes twinkling. "I'd totally be up to visiting her any time. Promise we'll do it whenever we can?"

"Promise." He lightly pecked her lips. "Well, if our work schedules permit it anyway…"

"That's true," she chuckled, then yawned.

"Sleep, love." Kissing her forehead, he wrapped his arms around her and felt her snuggle closer.

"Mm, okay. Y'know, maybe I can shift that meeting next week…" And she was out like a light.


End file.
